Tension
by PhoenixOwlQueens2
Summary: After Meruem and Komugi marry, there's some sort of tension between them. What will they do? (SMUT)
1. Chapter 1

HEY! This is Phoenix and this is my first fanfiction to ever write (also first smut) so umm.. Hope you enjoy reading!

annndd this was supposed to be just a one shot kind of thing but is kinda ending up as a bunch of smut between the 2 with added chapters since my mind will not rest so i will go through these and editing and probably adding more chapters and such (possibly)

* * *

"Meruem, could you come here real quick?" Komugi called from the bedroom. Meruem went there as quickly as he could, wondering if she accidentally hurt herself. He recalled one time that she cut her hand and called for him. No panic whatsoever in her voice but once Meruem saw the blood he scurried around in a panic to find something to bandage it up with before getting Pitou to heal her.

"Yes, Komu-" As he opened the door he stopped his sentence. She was bare except for the blanket she had wrapped around herself.

"Come closer please" She said, able to know that he was in the room for having heard the door and his footsteps walk forward

"Komugi. Where are your clothes?" Meruem asked. Having never seen her without them so he couldn't help but observe the skin that the blanket did not cover. How soft and smooth it looked, how he was starting to want to see how it would feel against his. All one color and not multiple as his skin had.

"Could you... come onto the bed?" Failing to hide the blush on her face

Meruem did as he was told, crawling onto the bed and sat in front of her, Komugi's face becoming more red and she began to fidget. "Is something wrong?"

She didn't answer his question. Leaning forward her hands traveled up his arms, to his face. Once she found his lips she kissed him. She swirled her tongue on his lip and he opened his mouth to let his purple and her pink tongue dance. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders she pressed her body against his and broke away, needing to breathe.

"What.. was that for?" Meruem asked, having her body against his and that kiss both made his whole body feel hot. He wasn't sure why or what it was he was feeling.

"Ever since we got married, I've noticed there has been some sort of.. tension between us."

"I've noticed that as well" He said, moving his hands down to her waist, making her shudder. She never reacted to his touch in such a way before, but then again this is the first time he had got to feel something other than her hands and face. He liked it.

"So.. naturally.. i got a little curious and asked a lady in town that i befriended and she told me how to fix it."

"Really? What did she say?"

Komugi's face became red once more as she caught her breath and attacked him in another kiss, more intense than before and pulled away

"Komugi..." That kiss made an electric shock shoot through his body, almost hard to breathe "that's not an answer"

She pulled herself closer, he could feel her breath on his ear making a tingling sensation "She said the answer was sex" she spoke in a barely audible whisper but Meruem heard every word of it. He knew what sex was since he ordered Pouf to go find him things about human procreation. The butterfly man brought back multiple books, sex ed videos and even porn. Meruem read and watched all of them purely for the sake of learning and found all of it an utterly disgusting process. Being a Chimera Ant he was well equipped for breeding with nearly any species so there was no problem in that department if he ever chose to do so. He thoughts went back to his wife, It surprised him with how bold she was being about this topic, although he knew that inside she was more than likely a bundle of nerves.

His train of thought stopped completely when Komugi let her hands travel down to his chest, working up to his arms to get his vest off. If it were anyone else he would not ever consider doing such a thing with. But Komugi was different, he was confident about the fact that there is no one he could want or need more than her for the rest of his life.

"You do know this could cause a child, right?" Meruem wanted to make sure she knew what they might be getting into.

"I am well aware" Komugi said, still close to his face

"and you are.. ok with this?"

"Of course." She started moving her index finger in a circular motion on his chest "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't a little curious about what a child from the both of us might be like"

With the vest off Komugi sat back in her previous position, not touching him, and opened her eyes. Every time she did so and wasn't playing Gungi, Meruem could feel how much she cared for him. After a few moments of silence Komugi closed her eyes once more, moving her head down in embarrassment. Nervousness evident in her voice "W-why are you being so quiet? Does my body not please you?" She began to grab at the blanket again to cover herself and Meruem stopped her hand.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything. I was admiring how you look and could not think of the proper words to describe your beauty. Almost as if you are a work of art... May I... touch you?"

Komugi blushed and stopped grabbing at the blanket, opening her eyes once more "Yes.."

With the confirmation he put his hand on her ribs and gently slid it down her middle, making her sigh. He quickly drew his hand back, not knowing if that was a sound of pain or not "Did that hurt?"

She shook her head furiously "No no! It didn't hurt at all!"

Meruem got closer to her "So you mean-" he trailed his hand down her body once more "that it just feels too good"

She shuddered "y-Yes"

"May I feel more?" He asked, not sure how far she wanted him to go

She nodded in approval and he ran his hands down her, feeling how soft her skin was and finding the places that caused the most reaction from her. As Meruem did so he noticed that he was getting strange feelings that he had not had before. Perhaps best described as a craving that was becoming stronger as he felt more.

"I'm.. hungry" He said, his face face not too far from hers

"ah.. umm I guess we can go find you something to eat?" A hint of disappointment in her voice

Meruem chuckled and got close to her ear "I think you'll do" and started to kiss her neck

Her body tingled but her mind focused on his words. She knew that he used to eat people and that he has not ate any since they started living together, Which was quite a while ago. If he did intend to eat her, she didn't mind, they had made plenty of memories together and with that she could be happy with anything. Komugi waited anxiously for the sting of torn flesh but it never came. Instead Meruem was leaving wet kisses down her chest, to her middle... down.. down..

"OH, You meant se-! _Haaaa_!" Komugi's sentenced was cut off as Meruem swirled his tongue in an area that for so long stayed hidden to everyone except Komugi. She gasped and grasped at the pillows. Meruem licking slowly and gently, becoming more confident and forceful when he found her sweet spot. Or at least, he believed was her sweet spot by the way her body tightened and her fighting back more and more pleas. The way she was panting made him crave her even more. Komugi arched her back as her whole body tightened with pleasure. When he thought she was done Meruem stopped and went back in front of her face "You taste... sweet.." He was not a very big fan of sweets but her sweetness was.. different. He rather enjoyed her taste, and the noises coming out of her were driving him crazy.

She did not reply. Instead she quickly found his lips and attacked him in a kiss. He gave her enough leeway to push him where she wanted him to go. When she was on top of him she broke the kiss "You know... how ..you always say.. you want us to.. be equals"

"Of course" Meruem said, grabbing her thighs. When did he get so sensitive? Every touch was sending sparks through his body that he did not know how to control or deal with.

"So that means..." she began leaving wet kisses down his chest "whatever.. you do.. to me.." kissing down his abs "I do to you" Komugi found his member with her hand and felt it. He let out a gasp at the sudden touch there. Having no idea that he could become so breathless at such a simple touch from her. "Wow.." she breathed out, just feeling it made her mouth salivate. She kissed the side of it, running her tongue up his length and swirled the tip before taking it all in with a suck. Meruem nearly jolted at the suction and sudden wetness, his hands grabbed the sheets as she continued her mission. How could someone as frail as her make him so utterly breathless. He let out a low sigh as wet heat enveloped him. Moans were escaping from his mouth now. He didn't know he was capable of making such noises or why it was becoming so hard to hold them back, so hard to breathe, everything becoming so.. _hot_.

Meruem pulled himself from her mouth and lifted her head to meet his. "Komugi.. _hah_.. _I want you_..."

"Then take me"

"I .. can't yet... I have to.. get you ready" he said as he pushed a testing finger within her. Not causing much of a reaction so he put in a second one, then a third making her bite her lip "does that.. hurt?"

" _mmm_... no..." Komugi said, keeping her word about them being equals and wrapped her slender fingers around his erect member and gave it a test squeeze. He grunted as she did so, her hand began to pump slowly as his fingers did the same. Entering and exiting her slowly, both beginning to pant together. Meruem believed that he was starting to sweat, which was entirely new to him. His skin becoming hot and getting chills from any cold air that licked him. He closed his eyes tightly as her grip tightened and she attacked him in another, deep kiss while they pleased one another. Swallowing one anothers moans as Meruem felt her becoming more wet on his fingers. Her body contorting as she grinded against his fingers. Body filling with pleasure, she tightened again, moaning deep into his mouth as she reached her climax once more.

Meruem, breaking the breath stealing kiss sat back, no longer touching her, but aching so badly for more of her. He only stopped for fear of not knowing how much she could handle, or how much he could give. "Why.. did you stop?"Komugi whined

"Didn't you have an orga-"

"I did.. but.. you havn't yet.." She crawled to him, sitting in his lap "I refuse... for us to stop.. until you-you... do too"

Meruem looked deep into her unseeing eyes "But.. what if I hurt you?"

"You won't... I know you.. won't.. Think of it.. like Gungi.. We'll learn one .. another's patterns and act.. accordingly"

"Hmm.. I suppose you have a point."

"Good" Komugi said as she grabbed his member again and slowly lowered himself onto him, a yelp of pain exiting her mouth as she pushed him deeper in her, tears burning her eyes. Meruem grabbed her thighs to still her

"I don't want you to continue if it's going to hurt you"

"I-I'm fine... I can handle it..." She began bobbing in his lap, causing both to be unbearably breathless. Meruem had never felt such before as she rode him. He needed her closer, he needed more of this friction their bodies were making. One hand gripped her thigh as the other went into her hair, pulling her ever closer. He noticed she was trying to hold back any noises so he gave her hair a slight tug, causing her to let loose a a plea.

"Why are you... _haahh_.. trying to .. _nngh_.. be quiet?"

"What if _aahhh_.. someone hears us... I don't want to _ahh_.. be _too_ \- too loud..."

Meruem tugged her hair again, causing a louder moan "I do not _hhhh_.. care who hears us.. I.. like your noises... they're. _hah_.. _tantalizing_.."

He thrusted moving in sync with her as she rocked her hips on him, but his hands, he felt he couldn't control his grip in them. He needed to get them onto something that would not cause any harm to her. Hands still on her head and thigh he pushed forward making her lean back until he weighed her down. He swiped Komugi's hair away from the back of her neck as he gently laid her head on the bed. Her white hair splayed across the pillow, her face flushed as she tried so desperately to catch her breath, eyes sparkling. Meruem couldn't help but be awe struck. He had never seen any creature so beautiful, and yet she was all his. He grabbed her hand and gave it a gentle kiss. "I love you.. so much"

"I- I love you too"

"Are you ready for me?"

"Yes, Meruem. Please" She begged, rubbing her legs against the sides of his waist, willing him forward.

He moved his hands to the sheets on either side of her As he positioned himself between her legs. He slowly, carefully entered her, gauging her reaction as he stretched her womanhood like it had never been before. A moan ripping out from her throat as he continued slowly but surely, trying to help her get used to his size causing the least amount of pain that he could manage.

" _F-faster, Please_." Komugi begged, his slowness teasing her more than anything. With her giving him that sign he began to speed up, grinding his pelvis against hers. Her moans filling him with want and desire, fueling him to pump tougher in and out. As they cried out passionately for one another his hands dug deep into the mattress, tearing more and more with the pleasure he was feeling. Komugi wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling herself closer until he could feel her heartbeat. Gripping tightly to the back of his head and his back. Gasping and clawing desperately. She ran her tongue along the tendril from his ear and bit the end of it. Ecstasy shooting through his head to his toes, throughout his tail.

" _Please.. don't. don't. stop. Don't stop AAHHH~ Meruueemm~_ " He found it particularly enjoyable when she called out his name like that, never having heard it be said so beautifully as it rolled off her tongue. She repeatedly kissed his neck, saying his name after every kiss. "Meruem, Meruem, _Meruem_ " He could barely stand it, losing control he began to bite and suck on her neck, her collar bone, her shoulder, her breast. When he went to bite her waist and thighs he had to pull out of her, making Komugi whine " _Come back.. Come back.. please._ " His hands gaining minds of their own as they started to grab her and he began pounding himself into her once more. Grabbing and gripping at her skin until he regained control over his own digits, making them grab the sheets once more. They become in sync with one another, fitting together like a puzzle, but as they continued the bed began to creak more and more until the legs gave out and the bed broke. They both gave a breathless laugh "Do you.. wish to.. continue?" Meruem asked through gasps.

"Of course.. you're still not.. done yet" Komugi said as Meruem lifted her. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked with her, both of his hands on her thighs. He pinned her against the wall, putting his tail beneath her to give Komugi leverage and thrust himself into her once more, digging his hands into the walls, making her cry out. They continued this way, moaning for one another as the pleasure rippled through their bodies. Continuing on different furniture and when it broke, moved on to the next one. Komugi clawed and scratched his back, although it did not hurt him he could still feel it. She hit her climax at least three more times, each being more intense than the last, until Eventually they were on the floor. Part of him wanting this to last forever, whereas the other half hoped that he finished soon for Komugi's sake. He had no idea how much more her small body could handle, positive that the only thing letting her continue was her sheer determination and his hope was beginning to come true.

"HAA Meruem, d-did you.. get _B-bigger_?" Her eyelids fluttering as she arched her back

"I'm not sure... _NNgh_.. what's _happening_.. to me _AH_ " Meruem said, his movement becoming harder, faster, more erratic in it's pattern.

" _AHH MERUEMM!_ "

"Ko.. mu.. _giiii_ " he breathed into her ear

With her last remaining strength she leaned up and bit his neck, causing him to hiss that turned to a deep throaty growl. It seemed to be what they both needed, her walls squeezing and covulsing on his throbbing member causing both of their bodies to finally tighten together, releasing, tumbling over their climaxes at the same time. Meruem's tail coiling from the built pressure, fingers and toes digging deep and tearing at the floorboards. His legs trembling from spilling his seed within her. When Meruem was finished he pulled himself out of her, breathing heavily "How.. was that?"

Komugi didn't reply. "Komugi?" Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Meruem began to worry that he may have been to rough and started to panic, unsure of what to do. He picked up his bride and laid her on the couch, feeling guilty for having done this to her and wondering how badly he hurt her. As he laid her down the door burst open

"Lord Meruem! Are you okay!? We heard screaming!" His Royal Guards shouted as they raced in. All on edge for any sort of trouble.

Upon seeing Pitou Meruem said " Pitou! Fix Komugi!"

Pitou raced over and checked the woman and after a thorough examination stated "There is nothing for me to fix. She is only unconscious"

Meruem breathed a sigh of relief, glad that he didn't destroy the love of his life

"So that's what Komugi looks like naked" Pitou said, eyes scanning the unconscious woman

Meruem glared, stepping between Pitou's wandering eyes and Komugi. He was the only one allowed to see her like this. Pitou stiffened upon meeting his eyes, but their attention was now on the King. "Lord Meruem, are you becoming ill?" The cat asked, seeing how he was breathless, covered in sweat and other liquids but mostly how he was slightly trembling. Which raised the attention of the other two, all looking at him with worry.

"I am fine. But you three need to leave, immediately" He stated, a threat hidden in his words if they did not leave soon.

A hesitation was evident in his guards but they did as they were commanded aand hurried to the door, quickly shtting themselves out.

With a sigh of relief Meruem returned to the couch and laid himself beside her, refusing to sleep until he knew for a fact that she was alright. Once he was comfortable, his body soaked in how exhausted he really was. He could fall asleep oh so easily beside her with her comforting scent and touch, but he fought to his best ability to stay awake. She did not move for hours, until the sun had risen into the sky Komugi stirred. Meruem nearly jumped from the sudden action. Komugi worked herself tiredly off the couch but when she stood up both of her legs buckled and gave out on her. Meruem swooped in before she could hit the ground and held her "Are you in pain?" He asked, worriedly as he eyes scanned for any injury. Now that he could see her body in the light, it was covered in circular bruises, pink circles and bite marks everywhere, making his heart drop seeing that he did that to her. He gently ran his fingers over the spots. "Does that hurt?"

"No, no haha. I'm fine. Just a little sore and sensitive, i suppose." She replied tiredly

Meruem was shocked that she wasn't reacting painfully to these marks he had given her. Upon seeing that she really was fine he nuzzled his face between her neck and shoulder "Im so glad that you're alright"

Komugi laughed and rubbed the back of his head reassuringly "I'm fine. I just really need to use the restroom haha"

Meruem picked her up and carried her "Meruem! I can go to the restroom by myself!"

"You're legs won't let you walk, so until you are completely better, I will be your legs and do your bidding. I don't want anything else to happen to you"

Komugi would have argued but knew that when Meruem makes his mind up there's no changing it so she just let out a sigh and let him bring her to where she needed to be. When she was finished she began to remember the events of the night.

"Do you know why you passed out?" Meruem asked, not sure of why if she wasn't in any pain

"I- I.. think that last orgasm was so strong that i blacked out haha. Umm.." Komugi heard water running into what she believed to be the bath tub "What are you doing?"

"I am running a bath for you. I read that if you soak in warm water it can help ease your muscles."

"Ahh.. well.. thank you, but can you go into our room and tell me how it looks? Be honest"

He did so, bringing her with him "Oh.. Well the bed is broken.. If you can call it a bed from the mattress being torn to shreds" Komugi began to blush "The walls have lines from my fingers digging into them-" He continued, telling her everything that was broken "In short it looks as if somebody released angry tigers into our room and they demolished it"

Komugi's face became beet red "You mean.. WE did all that?"

"Yes"

"Even the floors?"

"There are at least 2 floorboards that are completely torn out. There is barely anything that's intact, really"

"Oh my..."


	2. Chapter 2

So this was only supposed to be a one chapter thing but APPARENTLY my brain though otherwise sooo... here's a little more

-Phoenix

* * *

"I want to make another wager. If I win, perhaps I will take you out on a date" Meruem stated as his Gungi piece clacked on the board.

Komugi giggled "that sounds nice. But don't think it's going to make me go easy on you"

"And if you win? Would you want to play another game?"

"Maybe. But we shall see now won't we?" Komugi gave a slight smirk as she confidently moved her piece

After Meruem having put his all into that game, Komugi still won. Not surprising with her still being the Gungi champion. Meruem chuckled lightly "So have you decided?"

"Hmm.. well that date you mentioned did sound quite nice." she said, closing her eyes and putting on a sweet smile

"Then let's go"

"So suddenly? Do I have to change or anything?"

"You are fine as you are. I would prefer you no other way and besides, I have all of the things ready for it"

"Oh, well aren't you prepared?" Komugi giggled, causing a chuckle out of Meruem as he gently grabbed her hand and helped her stand up. She grabbed her walking stick and stayed still in the room, not knowing what he was wanting exactly for he seemed to have disappeared in that brief moment. He came back as quickly as he had vanished and grabbed her hand once more

"Ready?" He asked, leading Komugi to the door.

"Where are we going? and what are we doing?"

"We're going to have a picnic on a hill. unless... you do not want that" Meruem stated almost asking if she would actually want to do such a thing today, since they have before but not in awhile. He just thought something like this would be nice.

"Oh! That does sound nice!" Komugi began heading out the door leaving Meruem to catch up with her

"Komugi! Wait! Where are your shoes!?" He asked having noticed them missing, her just walking outside in socks.

"Ah!" She exclaimed and hurried back inside "Can you help me find them?"

"Of course"

After a few minutes of Komugi feeling around on the floor with her hands and Meruem looking, they found one beside the gungi board and the other underneath the coach. Most likely by how she flung them off as soon as she walked through the door. After having put on her shoes they went back outside and began their walk.

He held her hand and wrapped his tail gently around her waist. Protectively or just because he could, she did not know but did find it rather comforting when he did so. Komugi could heard creaking coming from it and reached for the end of his tail, finding what she believed to be the picnic basket as they walked further into the forest around their house. Feeling that it was indeed the basket, she stopped feeling it, beginning to feel them ascend a hill.

After quite a bit of walking, Meruem finally stopped and told Komugi to wait. She did so as he spread their picnic blanket and set the food up from the basket. Finishing he went to Komugi and lead her, prompting her to sit on the blanket with him. Upon no longer moving, Komugi began to notice the gentle sounds of the forest, how it was not too hot or too cold today and had a gentle breeze that would come now and again with the sun bathing her skin. "This is nice... Thank you for this, Meruem" She said, facing the direction the wind was coming from, hair whipping in the breeze.

He loved seeing her like that. White hair glistening in the sunlight, a carefree smile across her face, the trees and flowers around them making a nice scenery that he wished she could see. Tail involuntarily wagging as He ingrained the image in his brain so it would stay with him for what he hoped was forever. "Are you ready to eat?" He asked, regrettably, not wanting to pull her from her trance but figuring she would be hungry by now.

"Ah, what all did you bring?"

"Some sandwiches, grapes, cheese, crackers, and a bunch of other sliced fruit."

"That sounds amazing. May I have a sandwich first?"

"Of course" He smiled gently as he gave her the requested food. He started in on a piece of sliced melon, having grown fond of the natural things the earth produced that needed no further aid flavor wise. Only recently discovering that he did enjoy sweets.

"Can you.. umm... describe what it looks like?" Komugi asked through bites. Although she cold not see and had a hard time picturing anything from only seeing darkness she loved hearing his descriptions, him also describing to her things that happen when they watch television or what might be going on around them. He began telling her about the wind moving the tree's leaves and the grass gently swaying, letting Komugi drift into the sound of his voice as she ate.

Leisurely eating and talking, eventually Komugi decided to roam on this hill, inspecting more about where they were, until her foot slipped and she began tumbling sideways down the hill. Meruem launched himself towards her and waited to catch her at the bottom. Anticipating her rolling he readied himself, successfully having her land in his arms. Surprisingly she did not seem scared or confused, but instead was laughing. "That was actually pretty fun! Meruem you should try it!" She exclaimed in his arms

He was perplexed how something so simple as rolling down a hill could be fun but decided to give it a try anyways. He carried Komugi back up the hill and stood on the edge "So you want me to fall down this?"

"Yes! Actually, I'll do it too! We'll have a rolling race to the bottom!" They both sat down at the edge

"Ready?" Meruem asked, questioningly looking at the excited expression on Komugi's face

"GO!" She yelled and began tumbling, catching Meruem off guard, making him already at a disadvantage. He rolled over and gravity took him down the hill, the earth spinning before his eyes until he stopped at the bottom. He had to sit up and stay still a moment for everything to stop spinning and found that he did find some slight enjoyment of this.

"I won!" Komugi victoriously raised her arms in the air and laughed again. He figured she knew that fact by her being able to hear so well. "Wanna go again?" She asked

They did and repeated this for a good deal of time, taking breaks to eat and let their stomachs settle before rolling again until the sun started to set. Regretting how quickly the time had passed, they packed up the remains of their meal, folded up their blanket and made their way back to the house. On the way, Meruem tried shaking some of the debris in her hair which consisted of dirt, grass, twigs and even a few bugs. Making it home with Komugi's hair better than what it was on the way back, Komugi carelessly flung off her shoes and they both plopped down on the couch, Meruem's arm draping over Komugi's shoulder

"Is there anything else you want to do today? Maybe watch some television? Or play another game of Gungi?"

"Well I.. umm.. have been thinking... my body is not sore anymore... and i am able to move on my own again so...uhh.. c-can.. can we... make love?" Komugi asked, face turning pink as she pointed it downwards

Meruem could not help but remember how he littered her skin with bruises and marks from their first time "Are.. Are you sure?"

Komugi turned to face him and gave him a deep kiss upon finding his lips, causing him to give in to her sudden whim. He kissed her back, pushing forward until her back was on the couch and he was on top of her. She put one of her hands on his cheek and the other on his chest before breaking the kiss.

"Is there anything in particular you are wanting?" Meruem asked, hands on either side of her

"Mmm.. maybe.. since last time you were not able too.. uhh.. maybe you can.. strip me?" Her face became redder but calmed after a few moments of silence and she burst into laughter "You like that idea!"

How could she tell? Sure his eyes widened at her proposition but she was blind. There was no way she cold see that so "How do you figure?"

Her laughter died down to light giggling "When I said that, your face got warm," she rubbed the hand that was against his cheek in a circular motion "and your heart rate sped up." She patted his chest lightly "But, maybe you would prefer," She grabbed his vest and pulled herself up, closer to his face and in a whisper said "to tear them off of me"

Meruem's grip tightened slightly on the couch cushion and he gulped, he could definitely feel his face get hot and heart beat race now.

"Haha! You really like that idea!" Komugi exclaimed, seeming particularly happy that she could effect him so easily.

"But then... what will you wear?" He asked, head feeling light just from giving him that thought

"I can always buy more clothes.. Meruem~" She said his name under her breath

It baffled him how just a few simple words could effect him in such a way and he tackled her in another kiss. Komugi teasing him further with her tongue as the two danced, Meruem's kiss becoming more rough as his body filled with want until Komugi pulled away from his lips "Ah! I forgot to water my plants today!" She started patting at his arm that was nearest to the edge of the couch, cueing Meruem to free her.

"It can wait"

"You know I water them everyday. I'll be right back, if I don't do it now you know i will forget!"

With a sigh Meruem freed his beloved and waited for her to leave the room before crashing down onto the couch with a groan. Having left his body aching for her touch, her taste, her _sounds_.

Komugi had started gardening soon after they began living in this house. Feeling the leaves of the plants to be able to tell what kind they were and how well they were growing, wilting, etc. Also having to feel the soil to see how dry it was to figure out how much water for her to give it. They have even been able to enjoy eating some of the fresh produce she had successfully grown.

He listened carefully for her, hearing the door open, close and reopen after a few minutes. Hearing water running in what he believed was the sink before it being turned off, another door opening and then silence.

He sat up from his laying position "Komugi?"

"I'm on the bed!"

He rushed to their bedroom and found her, just as their first time she sat in the middle of the bed, only this time she was still fully clothed. Seeing how she was sitting with her legs to the side of her, he grabbed her by the ankles and quickly pulled her to him. "Ah!" she exclaimed, having been completely surprised by how fast and forceful that action was. Meruem stood just off of the bed, wrapping her legs around his waist before crashing his lips against hers. She could feel how frantic and passionate he was being before breaking the kiss.

"Someone's a little impatient" She offered with a breathless laugh

"Mm... maybe a little" he sighed against her neck, making her shudder before tenderly kissing her jaw line and down. When he reached her shirt he raised himself up to look down at her, needing to free her from the confines of her clothes. Meruem grabbed the top of the blouse and easily ripped it downwards, her skin appearing to burst from the clothing, making Komugi gasp. The feeling of his big, strong hands ripping the fabric from her body sent shivers down her spine, the sudden cold air aiding in that factor. She was not expecting this to be as hot as it was. He kissed her free skin, reaching for the bra, he grabbed the middle of it and yanked upward, it coming off in one solid piece before being thrown elsewhere in the room. If she was not in the mood before she definitely was now. Meruem started kissing and massaging her breasts, coaxing out a few moans of pleasure

"Do you like that?" He asked, his hot breath feeling good against her skin

" _Yes~_ " she cried rather weakly

With a hum he kissed down her middle until he reached her skirt. He snaked his hands under either side of it, pulling it part along with her panties in one swift motion, sacrificing the last piece to the floor. Knowing he could do this with his tail but did not want to risk puncturing her skin and besides, it was more enjoyable to use his hands. He started kissing and nipping at her freed skin, moving her legs from his waist to over his shoulders and started to kiss between them, making Komugi mewl. Her sounds increasing his craving's for her, longing for the feeling of being inside.

His mouth urged for her essence, fingers torturing and teasing with her as his mouth became more rough. Her breathing becoming more rapid as she closed her eyes tightly, body coiling and constricting. Releasing her from his mouth, he licked her arousal from his lips and finally crawled up onto the bed, just over her, figuring that her body should be ready for him now. Komugi gauged his position and sat up, taking him with her as she attacked him in a kiss, gripping tightly to his vest as she scrambled to get it off of him. She ran her tongue down his neck and back up, making Meruem shudder as she threw the vest somewhere into their room. She had one of her hands grab the back of his neck while the other began pumping his member, grinding her core against his to let him know just how badly she was wanting him inside.

" _Haahh... Ko- Komugii_... you can stop now.." he groaned, fingers digging into the bed from the sensations building throughout his body.

"I would feel selfish... for having you do all of this.. to me and I not doing anything for you" she said opening her eyes again and allowing him to stare into them.

"Just having you exist here with me is enough" he claimed nipping at her neck, causing a light gasp as he weighed her down onto the bed, readying themselves for one another. "Komugi... raise your hands above your head."

She gasped out an okay and did so. When they were both up to where he wanted, Meruem wrapped his tail around her wrists, keeping them together as he made one quick thrust into her. Their cries ringing out as his thrusts became more ruthless, progressively going _deeper_ and _harder_. In and out, in and out. He could not get over how good she felt inside and how pleasurable she was to all of his sense. He could feel her hands shuddering between his tail, the shudders spreading throughout her body as it was against his.

" _Ahh, Yes... Yes.. nn YES Haaaaa.. M- Meruem!~_ " She moaned, her back arching as she threw her head back, it pushing hard against the pillow beneath it.

It baffled him how a simple word such as 'yes' could be so tantalizing in her voice. He pressed his head against the mattress, breathing hard with his eyes closed tightly, cores completely against one another, creating that delicious friction and yet they still were not close enough. His hand snaked around her waist, crushing her body further against him. Her pleas pushing him further to ecstasy.

His thrusts caused the bed to slam against the wall repeatedly, causing an indention of the headboard along with some cracks. The bed creaking further from the force, on the verge of giving out.

The shudders Meruem was feeling became strong enough for his tail to loosen it's grip on Komugi's wrists. Upon doing so she freely clawed at his back, leaving sloppy kisses on him

"You're... _ahhh_... you're _so_.. _so good~_ " Komugi raggedly breathed in his ear. Oh how that voice drove him crazy.

"And you.. my dear... _ngh_.. feel.. _amazing_ "

The next few thrusts caused Komugi to reach her climax and with it, like before, the bed gave out. This time shattering so violently that the two flopped on one another, causing laughter.

"I suppose... having to buy new furniture is something we should expect every time we choose to make love" Meruem chuckled

"I do not doubt..." she took a ragged breath "that... with how strong you are and all" Komugi gave a breathy laugh

"Perhaps we should just be on the floor? We can not break that all the way"

"Mmm... I actually like when we are on the different furniture.. It forces us to be in different positions that are rather... pleasurable"

"So then.. Round 2?"

With a nod, Meruem attacked hi wife in an embrace, rolling over off of the bed to find the nearest piece to be the victim of their love making as they continued where they left off. Komugi quickly finding and exploiting his weak spots, trying to help coax him closer to climax. Biting and licking the tendrils from his ears, kissing and nibbling his neck, lightly rubbing her finger up and down his back before doing the same to his rather sculpted front. He even seemed to like when she dug and clawed her fingers onto him, making him call her name and make that deep growling that made her so weak under his touch.

Upon their last intact piece of furniture, being a small table against the wall that used to be home to a vase that was hit onto the floor. Meruem's had his hands gripping Komugi's thighs, slamming her down onto his throbbing length, plowing further into her against the wall with such speed. Fingers on her oh so soft skin, the feel of it against his, every word or noise from her sending jolts of electricity throughout his. Komugi was amazed at how quickly he could move, and how it seemed like the size of him was changing. Her head was spinning from the build up of ecstasy within her body, her breathing coming out short and hard. " _M-Meruem~ haa_. Im.. Im all _yours._ "

His ragged breathing was right in her ear "Yes.. You're _nngh_... all.. _Mine_ ," He bit her neck " _Mine_." When he spoke the word 'mine' it came out as the throaty growl of his.

Komugi's body convulsed and tightened on him as he let out a grunt and released himself within her. His hands slammed down on the sides of the table, his orgasm making him break the corners off while his toes dug into the floorboards, crying out one another's names as they tumbled down their climaxes. Upon finishing, Meruem did not have much time to regain his bearings as the table fell in on itself, him quickly catching Komugi, holding her up with his tail.

"Are you... still with me?" Meruem asked worriedly, tucking some of her sweat covered hair behind his loves ear

"yes"

"You have become stronger" he stated gladly while trying to find somewhere soft to lay her down.

She giggled "I have to be for you. You are just so strong and yet, I can still tell that you are holding back a considerable amount"

"Mmm... are you tired?"

"Very" she managed a tired giggle

The laid down together on the couch, waiting for the tingling after effects of their orgasms to calm down before allowing exhaustion to take over as they drifted off to sleep in one another's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

It had felt like an eternity, but in reality it had only been a month since he had seen her. They chose to go and explore more of the things of this world they were living in and while most of it was beautiful and amazing, none had been able to compare to her.

Meruem, Pitou, and Pouf had been traveling, seeing villages, ruins, waterfalls all sorts of natural beauties. Meruem enjoyed seeing these new things and just how nature worked and how everything had it's place and knew it's role here. Yet at the back of his mind he still managed to compare things to Komugi. As if looking into a waterfall and the sun rays hitting it to show a near opalescence in color would remind him of her eyes; he could not wait to return back to her. They traveled by air, Meruem and Pouf flying while Pitou either would store the energy in her legs and pounce long distances or just being carried

He still worried that something bad may happen while they were gone but knew in his heart that Youpi would be a shield for her, as he was for him. Komugi had refused to come saying things like "I would just get in the way", "If I go you'll be focusing on my safety more than actually seeing what's around", or "I would not be able to see anything anyways." She somehow managed to convince him to go on and enjoy himself, needing to see more than just the the little island village they had become accustom to. Meruem asked Youpi to stay back and to protect her with his life. With Youpi's abilities he could easily fend off anything that might come to harm her.

Eating a peach that they had actually bought from a village, after the bouts of fear and curiosity swept through them from seeing a Chimera Ant, they had all thought them of a myth and continued shouting how the ants eat trio just stood still, exasperated from all the commotion until they gave them a chance to speak, Meruem felt a slight twinge of wanting to slice them apart, he could easily kill any of these humans. Once there was finally silence the trio informed them that those times were over and all they wanted now was to learn new things. It was true, none of them had eaten a human for years and they planned to keep it that way if it let them continue to live in peace.

The peach was sweet and juicy and Meruem quite enjoyed the flavor, and began reminiscing of his times with Komugi. Although now they were only a days journey back to the places they now called home and Meruem could not help but feel a bit excited to see his dearest again. He remembered when they first met and how he thought she was an utter fool. Now he saw a brilliant being, one he could easily talk to about any sort of knowledge. How she had gone from appearing as this frail girl to her features becoming more womanly. She had not grown much taller since they had been together but he had noticed how her curves become more defined and how slender her neck had become. He was not sure when exactly this change had occurred. Perhaps a year or so before they got married.

He looked at the gold band around his middle finger; it was difficult to figure out which finger they should put it on since he only had 3 and a thumb but the figured the middle one would be the best choice in the matter. He smiled warmly, remembering the glow about Komugi in her white dress and the smile across her face. She was stunning and knowing this being wanted to live the rest of her life with him made his heart swell. Then when they had their first time in the act of procreation, he felt as though their souls had intertwined and both had rather enjoyed themselves to the fullest. Other than the fear that raced through his body when she had fainted, only to find out he pleased her too well. The look on her face as he found the spot that drove her crazy, the sounds she made, her taste, the feel of her skin against his, the feeling of ecstacy that surged through his body.

 _*SQUISH!*_

wet

sticky

warm

"Lord Meruem, are you alright?"

He was pulled out of his thoughts at the sound of his once Royal Guards voice, he no longer wanted the honorific when they spoke his name but with all this time, they have continued no matter how many times he had asked.

"I am fine... why do you ask?" he looked at them, seeing faces of confusion and worry on the two

Pouf, the man with the butterfly wings, pointed to Meruem's hand "You destroyed your peach, sire"

Meruem looked at where he was pointing and saw the only thing left in his hand was the pit of the peach. Bits of it having exploded in every direction "... So I have"

"Nya... you have been doing that to things a lot on this trip... Are you sure you don't want me to give you a checkup?" The cat like ant, Pitou asked, already radiating in nen

"I am certain" he replied, dropping the pit and wiping himself off, peach juice and the meat being up his arm and face.

Pouf offered a handkerchief "This might help"

Meruem offered a thanks, which made Pouf a crying mess. You would think by now he would be over that.

Pitou, no longer glowing said "It will not be long til we get back, you have no need to worry, nya"

The 2 walked beside Meruem, he did not destroy the peach out of worry though like his colleagues had thought. It seemed whatever he was handling or touching, and if he so happened to think of Komugi in such a way at that time, would explode or crush from his sheer grip. He did not know why this happened and the number of things destroyed continued to increase the longer they were gone. Perhaps his destructive side was returning? Or maybe he just missed the sound and touch of his love. He hoped that he did not crush her once they were reunited.

His guards had also began informing him of other strange things he had been doing, such as when he would wake the other 2 from him repeating Komugi's name in his sleep, sometimes his face looked strained while doing so, which they did not understand even further. Meruem could not recall having any dreams but did not doubt that it happened.

As Meruem began to recognize their surroundings his heart began to pound faster. He told the other two that he was fine on his own from here and that they should go straight to their shared house and catch up on some rest. They did as they were told and felt warm from him caring about their well beings, making Pouf cry once again. Once his house was in sight, he picked up his pace, ready to be inside. Once at the door he swung it open, Youpi was in the kitchen cooking something but from where Meruem was standing, he could not tell what. On the other side, Komugi sat on the floor, placing Gungi pieces on her board and Meruem's heart filled.

"Im home" He stated. Not a yell, not a whisper but enough for them to hear him.

Youpi jolted from the sudden voice "Oh! Welcome back, Lord Meruem!" He dipped his head in respect and returned to his creation

"AH!" Komugi jumped up and dusted herself off in such a hurry she almost fell over. Upon regaining stability she nearly sprinted towards his voice and stood in front of where she believed she heard him from and gave a huge loving grin.

She was correct in her guess and once her smile flashed at Meruem he felt his heart was going to burst. He noticed she was wearing a sleeveless turtleneck and a skirt to her knees, her messy hair down and over a shoulder in a misshapen braid. On another note natural light about her seemed to be slightly different. He could not pin what exactly it was that made it seem that way. Was it brighter? Did it get larger? Had the color changed? These went through his mind before deciding that it didn't matter because now they were reunited.

Komugi put a guessing hand forward until it touched him, she gave a slight squeal of excitement and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, as tight as she could manage at least. He returned her affection and squeezed back. He felt he could drown in her warmth, he was so glad that they were reunited again. Her scent filled his lungs and light taps on his back broke him out of it. "Meruem... I can't... breathe.."

Meruem quickly loosened his grip but didn't let go, that would not happen again. Once Komugi caught her breath again she giggled, causing a chuckle out of Meruem "I apologize.. I was just so happy to see you again.. I guess I failed to realize just how much pressure I was using"

"It's okay!" She said through giggles, "it helped me see how much you missed me" Her smile was contagious and now Meruem could not stop either

"So what all happened while I was gone?" Meruem asked in a cuddle

"Youpi has been really interested in some cooking shows. I tried to get into it but i don't know a lot of the names of the stuff they were using so I couldn't really get into it. But Youpi has made some great meals! Everything has tasted great!"A quiet thank you was heard from the kitchen along with chopping

"I tried to teach Youpi how to play Gungi but he could not wrap his mind around it so that ended quickly.. He also tried to read to me like you do but he uh... doesn't really know how to." The last part came as a whisper so Youpi could not hear her. "I was able to harvest some of my plants too and they were used in a few of his dishes and they were great, but mostly," She placed her head on his chest and lightly laid a hand on him " I missed you"

"I missed you too" Meruem stroked her hair and placed his cheek on top of her head.

"What did you miss about me?" Komugi asked, turning her head to face his with a big goofy grin.

Meruem chuckled, twirling a stray hair "Your smile for one.. the way you try to look at me, just being in your presence again is a comfort... the intensity around you when we play Gungi.. I even missed losing to you"

Komugi laughed at the last part and balanced on her tip toes to give him a kiss, which resulted in another... and another " It felt as though you were gone forever.. And now that you are back, it's as though you had never left" she stated, rubbing one of the arms he had around her waist, "It's strange.. I missed the way you feel, the safety I feel just having you around... You're voice.." she reached up again "Your lips" and planted a more intense kiss on him.

"A month," Meruem breathed after breaking the kiss "Is far too long to be away from you." He stroked Komugi's cheek, faces barely an inch apart

"I completely agree" She said, moving her hands to his cheeks, feeling the warmth under his skin. She lightly brushed her lips on his, not exactly in a kiss but enough to make Meruem want more. He kissed her gently which quickly became more intense and hot between the two.

"So I guess im going to go now" Upon seeing the love birds Youpi made the decision to stop everything he was doing and to leave, figuring the couple needed some time alone. Neither of them heard him speak, the stopping of the chopping noise, his footsteps or the door close.

Meruem broke the kiss, both breathing heavy, their bodies screaming for more. "did you miss me" Meruem suddenly tugged her body impossibly closer to his and slightly grinded against her "in this way?"

"Oh God..." she spoke through a shaky breath "for about the first week I-i was fine" she moved her hand up his forearm, grabbing it with her head facing down "but then I started to want you almost daily" She moved her head until it faced his

"Tell me what you missed about this"

"I missed.. Feeling your body against mine, your h-hot breath on my skin... feeling your teeth against me..." Her voice drew quieter as she spoke, fighting a tremble as the words came out, face becoming redder with each word "How you fill me up inside... and know just what to do to get my heart racing" Her face was beet red but she continued to face him "what did you miss about me 'in this way'?" She quoted him and gave a embarrassed grin

"Mmmm... Let's see." He moved a stray hair out of her face "I missed the taste of your lips, your skin, feeling your bodies reactions to mine.." His voice low as he moved his face to where the tip of his nose trailed the skin against her neck. "the sounds you make"

She shuddered as he breathed against the skin by her ear and said "The way you scream my name"

That was it, Komugi crashed her lips into his with a fevered kiss, which he quickly returned, and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He carried her to the closest counter and sat her there, placing his hands on either side of her body. "If this isn't what you want... Tell me" He said, praying that this was _exactly_ what she wanted

"I want it" she breathed as his chest pressed into hers. Komugi leaned into him, tilting her chin and brushing a light kiss against his lips. Her proximity was driving Meruem mad but he wanted to take his time with this, not go full force since it had been so long.

His body on the other hand wanted her _now_ , returning her kiss with a deep forceful one. Komugi melted against him, her hands reaching to the back of the shell like structure on his head, grabbing tightly. Meruem let his hands travel down her body, resting firmly on the swell of her hips and pulled her forward, crushing her to him.

She gave gasped at the sudden movement, giving a light moan as his tongue entered her mouth, teasing her in the way she liked. he shimmied off his vest and His hands traveled up her skirt, feeling and grabbing her thighs. But when he tried to put his hands up further, Komugi broke the kiss and stopped his curious digits.

"N-not yet.. there's something I want to do for you first" She stated, face red as she opened her eyes to face him, a twinkle of lust sparkling in them.

"Hmm? What do you have in mind?" Meruem asked, chest still heaving from the heat of the moment

"I-I want you to get in the bed.. and sit with your back against the headboard and close your eyes.. Please?"

"If you say so.." Meruem reluctantly let go and started heading for their bedroom. He did as she asked of him, closing his eyes, seeing nothing but black. The coolness of the metal head board seeping into his back.

From all their previous times in being intimate and managing to break their bed they had finally decided it was time for one made of something different and bought a metal bed frame, head board and foot board. Hoping metal would not have to be so easily broken and shattered as the wood had been.

"A-are your eyes closed?" He heard Komugi ask

"Yes they are"

"Ok.. I believe you.. Please keep them closed until I tell you to open them, okay?"

He replied with an okay, wondering what on earth she could have planned. He felt the edge of the bed sheet moving as what he guessed was her hand gliding across it until he felt her hand on his arm. She moved it to where his hand was pointing to the ceiling, some fidgeting and her hand was gone, but his was fastened into place. Strange.. She did the same thing on the other side of him. What was she doing?

He felt pressure on the bed that grew closer to him until that pressure was sitting in his lap "Okay.. you can open your eyes now.."

He did and the first thing he looked at was his hand, it was bound by what appeared to be a ribbon to a metal bar on the headboard of the bed

"W-.. what do you think?" Meruem's train of thought changed when he looked at her. Komugi had the same type of ribbon that was around his wrist wrapped around her body. The red satin wrapped around her neck like a choker with the bow tying in the back. It compressed her chest and was enough to just cover her nipples, it made and 'X' shape over her stomach and wrapped around her waist and thighs to cover between her legs. She sat with her hands on his chest, arms on both sides of her breasts, accentuating them.

It was hard for him to speak looking at her this way, her weight resting on Meruem's hips, her eyes half lidded and her lips ever so slightly parted, she was nothing short of stunning. "Sexy" was all he managed to say, although he did not think Komugi heard him as she reached up to one of his hands, not reacting in the slightest at what he had said, breasts inches from his face "Please try your best not to break out of these.. I want to try this for you." Her face went back in front of his, deeply kissing him and then leaving to trail kisses down his jawline.

His body shook from the feeling of her being so exposed so close to him, and yet he could not touch her. It was maddening and she kissed down his neck. "I want you... so much" He managed to say

Komugi gave a devilish grin that made him bite his lip "Good.. then this is working the way it should" She continued to leave kisses down his body

"W-Where did you.." He let out a heavy breath as she kissed the skin right above his member "Get the idea for this?"

She breathed on him and his whole body trembled "I felt bad because.. Every time we have had sex you have made me come over and over before you get to even once, so I want to do it this way to try and... even the playing field, so to speak" she grabbed the bottom of his shaft and lightly squeezed. Meruem grunted as his body jolted from her touch, making Komugi smiled knowingly as she licked the tip, making Meruem strain against not breaking his binds.

Her hand began pumping his base as her tongue swirled and dipped along his length. Meruem's body felt on fire with her touches and found himself having a hard time trying to stay still. Her hand and tongue teased him a bit more before she let out light moan and wrapped her mouth around his erect member and began bobbing her head, making Meruem's thighs shake and a gasp escape his throat.

The warm wetness of her mouth around him felt so good, he unintentionally started to lightly grind into her mouth, causing more of a reaction from him when she started to use her tongue while in the process of sucking. She increased her pace, sucking him harder in her warm mouth. Her hands fondled him harder as her mouth worked, tongue swirling, causing Meruem to huskily whisper her name.

Komugi continued to pump him but stopped sucking as she tried to catch her breath, the cool air tingled against his member but it quickly began to warm up as Komugi increased her motions. What was left of her saliva, acting as a sort of lubricant, was quickly leaving. His breathing now was heavy and ragged with sweat building on his skin.

"What are you wanting?" Komugi asked, one hand working while the other was planted firmly on his chest, face towards his with her eyes sparkling.

He took in a ragged breath before answering "I want to free myself.. rip those off of your body and ravage you. I want to hear you cry out my name and to kiss you and feel your squirming body under me. I want to feel inside you" He growled

Komugi's body quivered at his proposition "I want you to feel," she said, Meruem attentatively watched her every movement as she moved the ribbon from between her legs "how much I want you" she put herself over his member and let his tip feel how slick she was. Meruem did not think he could get turned on any further, but feeling how wet she was in this moment took him further than he thought he could go. He moaned and Komugi quickly moved higher up on him as he inadvertedly bucked from the feeling, not wanting him inside quite yet. His fingers causing dent in the metal bars as he squeezed them. Her hot breath on his neck sent tingles up his spine as she moved up, licking the tendril from his ear and placing her lips on it. Trailing her tongue back down his neck, for the first time, she bit him. Meruem could feel the bundle of nerves growing in his abdomen and that bite spurred the heat in his body to burn magma hot. He bit his own forearm to try and stop himself from taking control.

Until he was struck with an idea, his tail curled higher onto the bed "You know," He said huskily as his tail slipped between her thighs "My hands are not the only things you should have tied back" A devilish grin spread on his face as his tail pressed up between her thighs, causing a hot breath out of her throat. His tail quickly began moving back and forth, pressing harder against her covered warmth. Her breathing picked up pace and so did her hand on his throbbing member. Their faces were barely an inch from eachother, both breathing heavily through parted lips, faces scrounging in pleasure.

He wanted to kiss her but she would not let him, when his breath felt close to her lips she moved away, only kissing his neck. He pressed his tail further against her, the back and forth motion speeding up to the point where Komugi could not keep up with it. He watched her face wantingly as it filled with delight and a loud moan, dripping in ecstacy escaped from her throat.

The sound of metal clanged against the floor as Meruem attacked Komugi in a heavy deep kiss, his body pinning her against the mattress. His hands finally doing what they had been wanting to since this whole thing started, began grabbing handfuls of her skin. Taking in the feel of her soft skin against his hands, how good it felt just to grab her and hear her light moans.

"H-how did you-?" Komugi asked, breathless against him

"I did as you asked of me, feel, the binds are not broken" He smirked, bringing his wandering hand up to hers.

She felt around his wrist and, sure enough, it was still intact. Her face filled with surprise and then calmed, bringing her face closer to his, lips almost touching "You never fail to amaze me"

"I can say the same to you" he mused, their breath mingling together. "I may be a bit rough," Meruem started, at the word 'rough' Komugi visibly shuddered, biting hard on her lip.

"Th-that sounds," She took a shaky inhale "really _good_ " Her body arched and rubbed against his, only increasing the intensity of the nerves bundling within him.

Her reaction to that surprised Meruem and only made him feel hotter, making him grind against her. Komugi's lips quivered in anticipation, jolting instinctually when his hand felt between her legs.

"How are you so wet already when I've barely begun touching you?"

"W-well before we were in bed, all of that got me going and well..," Komugi began rubbing her hand on his heaving chest "All the noises you made too...It.. _excites_ me knowing that I can make you sound that way or want me this badly"

He pressed his tip against her clothed core "Then I suppose.." He brought his body closer to Komugi's "I need to free you of this" he placed a finger under the ribbon around her throat, she nodded hastily "So should I untie-," He brought himself closer to her ear "or tear off" She bit her lip, her body squirming

He smirked "Maybe I'll take my time"

Komugi was about to protest when he pulled the string of the bow behind her neck, loosening it and letting it come undone. The feel of the small piece of satin sliding across her skin made her jolt and gasp. Placing a hand between her breasts he pulled up, taking the ribbon with it. Upon freeing her chest he grabbed and massaged at her mounds, lightly nibbling on one before moving to the other. Komugi's breath quickened and she lifted her back off the mattress to allow Meruem to loosen the 'X' around her torso, feeling and grabbing her curves as he did so. Mouth placing kisses and gliding his teeth along where the ribbon was, making Komugi cover her mouth as her body twitched.

He moved further down to her waist and the bundle of ribbon there. He hummed against her skin before putting a piece of the ribbon in his mouth and tearing with his teeth, the feeling of his breath, teeth, the sliding of the ribbon down there was driving Komugi crazy and her whole body shuddered. Meruem continued tearing with his teeth until they went slack and he pulled them off easily.

"Now then" He grabbed her legs, pulling her closer to his body and positioned himself above "I shouldn't keep you waiting"

" _Please_ , Meruem" She grabbed his member, causing a grunt "I _need you_ "

She shuddered at the feeling of him entering her. He slowly pushed in the tip and in one swift forceful thrust was deep inside, eliciting loud moans from the 2. Komugi threw her head back into the mattress, savoring how big and thick he felt. He started at a decent pace, quickening and adding more force with each thrust. The sound of skin on skin and breathy moans filled their bedroom.

"You're.. so _tight_.. _hah_ " Meruem moaned, Not an inch between their bodies.

He was moving so fast and so hard, Komugi's sense were quickly overwhelmed. She had no idea someone could move this fast and with so much sheer _force_. She could not control her moans, let alone the volume, or the drool coming from her mouth.

"oh my G- _Ah_! You-you feel so GOO- _HA_ " It was a task just trying to speak with how good her insides felt. How could somebody move like this? She wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to move her body with his, but he was far too fast. she could not do anything other than take it, she was not complaining though. Everything he did to her felt _amazing_.

Meruem grabbed her bottom and squeezed, getting deeper, turning his head and letting his nose touch hers before placing an intense kiss on Komugi. Swallowing eachothers moans until Komugi needed to breathe. He grabbed her legs and pushed them up to plunge further within her. Komugi did not know it was possible for him to go that far, that she was that flexible, or how her body could feel so much. She raked her nails across his back in pure ecstacy.

As he barreled into her he noticed at some point the light in her eyes faded and she looked as if she were beginning to go unconscious for a second before the light came back to them. Perhaps his eyes were becoming clouded in ecstacy

" _Komugi_ " He growled into the nape of her neck, biting down with each wave of pleasure sent through his body. "I'm going to cover you in my marks" He grabbed her bottom and squeezed, making her even more breathless "Everyone will know you are _mine_ "

" _I- ahh_ I don't know how much M- _ORE!_ I can handle" Komugi managed to say through gasps of pleasure.

"I don't know _NN_ for myself either" Meruem admitted, the bundle of nerves in his abdomen on the edge. "Say my name"

" _Meruem_ " she called out, hearing her say his name pushed him even closer

"Louder" he commanded, grabbing her thighs tightly

" _MERUEM!_ " She moaned

"LOUDER!" He could feel her walls starting to convulse, she just needed to say it one more time, he slammed her down onto him with more force than he had been using

" _AAHH MERUEMM!_ " The white of her climax overcoming her senses

" _KOMUGII_ " They cried out in unison, achieving the most intense climaxes that they had ever had. Meruem's tail coiling tightly, nails digging and tearing at the mattress as Komugi's dug into his skin. Shocks of electricity going all throughout their bodies like little fireworks as they came, sharing their juices with one another.

After they had rode out their orgasms they laid there, nose to nose, catching their breath until Meruem rolled to the side of Komugi, still facing her. "I believe," Komugi, eyes half lidded and face flushed turned towards his voice "That you are the only being in existence that can make me so breathless."

Her cheeks became a shade redder at that "That makes me feel good" she smiled at his statement, feeling the honesty within it. "I think... that was the best we had ever done"

"I agree, it felt amazing being in you again" Meruem moved a stray hair out of her face

"And you actually came when I did!"

Meruem gave a breathy laugh "Probably caused from all that teasing you did, maybe I should leave more often" He joked

"Nooooo! You are not allowed to leave me again!" She lightly smacked his chest and he laughed

"I'm not leaving again in a long time, and that time it WILL be with you as well, no choice.

Komugi gave a light laugh "I sure hope so, we also didn't break the bed!" Komugi mused

Meruem chuckled "Then it was a good thing we picked this out" He caressed her cheek and Komugi snuggled into it.

"So were you wearing that ribbon stuff all day? How did you figure out how to put it on?" He asked

"Well to be honest I had been fiddling with it all day and having to feel to see if it was doing what I wanted it to do and I for sure as heck wasn't going to have Youpi help me! That would've been too weird! And it was planned for all three of you to return home today so i did want to kind of surprise you"

"Well I think you achieved your goal"

She laughed lightly "I'm so happy that you're back home" her smile became warmer, making Meruem's heart swell

"Me too" he kissed her forehead and she giggled "But while we were in the act, I noticed at some point you looked on the verge of falling unconscious.. Are you alright?"

"Oh.. Yeah. I'm fine it's just" She felt around for his hand and he grabbed hers and squeezed

"What's the matter?" He was beginning to worry

"Recently for some reason i have been having dizzy spells to the point where I feel like i need to lay down.. and I have been very nauseous." She squeezed his hand back "If-if I remember correctly.. This is what my mother experienced everytime she was.."

"She was what?" Meruem brought his face closer

"When she was pregnant.." Meruem's eyes widened in interest "I don't know if I am or not and it isn't like I can look at a test and see if it is positive or not so I have no idea, but I think this is how she described it"

"I think I know how to tell" Meruem stated

"Do what?"

"You remember how i have told you that every human being has a life force called Nen?"

"Yes"

"Well, I have a feeling that if I look at yours, I may be able to see something"

"OH! Then do it! It's been bothering me not knowing what's going on with my body!"

Meruem looked at her Nen, the dazzlingly brilliant light that shone from within her always put him in awe. Then, right in her abdomen, a tiny ball of different colored light. It was not her color and it was not his, but a combination of the 2 thriving inside of her. Meruem could not stop the smile that spread on his face, nor the sudden warmth in his chest.

"you are" he breathed, astounded

Komugi brimmed in excitement "Really?"

"Yes," He embraced her happily "we're going to be parents" He suddenly let go of Komugi "Do you think I hurt the baby?" He asked, worry tinged in his voice

"I'm fine so i'm sure it is too" she giggled "So now what? Are we going to sleep or-"

Meruem shot himself back on top of her and chuckled "I'm not done with you yet" and began grinding and biting her neck

"Meruem!" she gasped


End file.
